Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front wheel folding structure of a three-wheeled cart.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the folding process of a three-wheeled cart includes first flattening the front wheel and then folding the flattened front wheel. The process involves two steps and the operation is complex.